Conventionally, vehicle wind direction adjusters have been publicly known (see, for example, PTL 1).
The vehicle wind direction adjuster disclosed in Patent Literature (hereinafter referred to as PTL) 1 includes a cylindrical case, a cylindrical housing turnably coupled to the case through a ball joint, and a louver provided in the housing. By coupling the case and the housing through the ball joint, the housing having the louver therein can be turned 360 degrees.